Magicked Lands
by Arinya
Summary: Voyager and it's crew fall into a medival/magic community where captain Janeway is an Emissary destined to save the planet.
1. The Paths Open

Magicked Lands

**Magicked Lands **

The Paths Open 

** **

Voyager was in very bad shape. In the last sector, a peace treaty had went bad and several ships had come after Voyager.

"We're venting plasma" said Harry. The last enemy ship had retreated and it was a great relief to the crew. "Is there a nearby planet?"asked Janeway. "There's an M-classed planet coming up soon" said Tom. "Land us there" she said. "Begin repairs on decks two and five"she commanded and Harry relayed the message to Engineering. She finally sat back in her chair relaxed. Battle had taken a lot out of her. . .and her ship. A large planet showed on the viewscreen and Tom took _Voyager_ down for a landing. Everything went smoothly and soon, _Voyager _was rested on a large plain. "I want to have a first hand look outside" said Janeway. "Scans show that there's plenty of oxygen, clean water, and edible plants" said Harry. "Sounds just like Earth" said Chakotay. She smiled and took Chakotay, Tom and Tuvok with her outside. 

**

Chakotay breathed in the fresh air. "It feels so good to be outside of the ship" remarked Tom. They all took out their tricorders and began to scan as they walked towards the forest. "I'm picking up lifesigns" said Tom. They reached a clearing and found a very large structure. Almost like a mansion, but not by Earth terms. A woman with long blond hair, had part of it twisted in a bun and the rest lay down. Her eyes widened at the sight of the away team. "The Emissary has come!" she shouted. The away team looked at each other confused.

**

At the woman's shout, several other women and men had burst out of the building. They had been ushered in and Janeway had never got a chance to say that she didn't know what they were talking about. The only thing that was said was, "the emissary is here!" and there was such a clamor until they reached a large circular room. Another woman with long brown hair that was held back from her face with a simple barrette. She bowed and took to introducing herself, "I am Freya, Emissary, we are grateful that you have come" she said. Janeway held up a hand, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but. . .I'm not your Emissary" she said. "Our elders and myths have told us that you would come on this very day" said Freya. She brought a piece of parchment out from a pocket and gave it to Janeway. Surprisingly, it was in English. She read it aloud:

_ _

_"On the first day of Awakening, a star will fall. With it, brings the Emissary._

_She will have scarlet hair and steel-blue eyes. _

_She will posses magic of her own and magic of machines_

_She whose name is Karthene_

_The Emissary who will deliver us from the Empress"_

_ _

Janeway finished reading it. "The description is accurate" said Tuvok. "Oh come on! You don't really believe this, do you?" asked Tom. "Karthene, it's too much of a coincidence with Kathryn" said Chakotay. Freya looked at them happily, "Karthene is the old version of Kathryn. Your name rings true. You are our Emissary" she said. "Now we must determine your field of magic" she said and brought out four crystals and set them on a table. "Wave your hand over them" she said. Janeway did as she was told, and the last crystal lit up with a light blue. "A mage!" she said. She took out another set of crystals, but these were shaped differently. "Do it again" she said. Janeway obliged and the second one lit up. "You are a wielder of Fire" she said. She let Chakotay wave his hand over the first set of crystals. The first lit up with a bright white light. 

"Oh my, we never get many of these!" said Freya. "What?" asked Chakotay. "You're a paladin. A righteous warrior blessed by the gods and light!" said Freya. Tom rolled his eyes, "Typical" he said. It was Tuvok's turn, he waved his hand and the third lit up with a mellow green. "You are a seer, able to see into the future" said Freya. Tom waved his hand not really expecting anything, but the second crystal lit up with a light yellow shade. "You are a healer." Said Freya. "Now, we have pre-made rooms for you, the children will escort you there" said Freya. 

She made way for four children. One girl and three boys. The girls took Janeway and each boy took the others. "I'm Carmione" she said. "That's a nice name, mine's Kathryn. "We're really glad you came. The Empress is taking more and more of our land" said Carmione. She led Janeway into a room with several other children. All girls. There was a cushion that remained empty and Janeway sat there. 

To be Continued

**_ _**

_ _


	2. The Paths Open

Magicked Lands

Magicked Lands 

** **

"Who is this Empress everyone talks about?" asked Janeway once she got comfortable. Carmione squirmed uncomfortably. "We don't talk much, it's easier and much more private if we do this" she said. 

**_ _**

**_You see, I like this much better _**said Carmione

Janeway bit her lip, she didn't think she had telepathic abilities. But who knew, she gave it a shot.

**_Like this? _**She asked

Carmione's voice showed happiness as she "spoke" **_Exactly! You are a natural!_**

**_ _**

**_Can she cast? _**Asked another voice

**_I guess not_** said Janeway, she was getting the hang of this

**_We'll teach you, if you want us to _**said another voice

**_Freya's going to teach her anyway _**said Carmione

**_It never hurts _**said the same voice before

**_Oh all right Jaeta_** said Carmione

**

In another room, Chakotay, Tom and Tuvok stayed together. At the wall of the room, were a bunch of chairs and boys sat in almost every one. Chakotay nodded towards the boys. They walked to them and found two empty seats. One boy sat in his chair backwards and propped his head on his hands. 

**_So, what's the Emissary like?_** He asked telepathically.

Chakotay jerked back surprised. No doubt Tuvok had no trouble or surprise with this. After all, his people had spent centuries on unlocking the secrets of the mind. 

**_The Emissary is a strong woman _**he said.

Chakotay gave a shot at it, **_She's stubborn too _**he added

Tom jabbed him with his elbow. Hearing his friends "talk", he didn't want to be left out.

**_IS THIS HOW YOU DO IT? _**

He shouted in his mind. Nearly all the boys fell off their chairs. 

**_You needn't shout so loud _**said a boy's voice.

**_Sorry_**, said Tom meekly.

**_What are your talents?_** Asked another boy

**_I'm a healer_** said Tom

A few boys snickered at this, **_Hey! Don't laugh at me or I'll. . .I'll turn you into frogs!_**

**_ _**

**_Bibbity boo. Skimp-smack Abra-cadabra! _**Said Tom 

This time the boys fell off their chairs because they were laughing so hard.

**_You have no idea how to cast, do you? _**Asked the boy

Tom turned red at this remark, **_No_**

**_I am a seer_** said Tuvok returning to the subject

**_Seer huh? Tell us, will Perrin get a girlfriend by the end of the Awakening? _**Asked the boy

All the boys snickered at this. The one called Perrin "spoke" furiously.

**_Well it's not like you have one Lores! _**He said

Tom and Chakotay smiled at this

**_I do not see anything yet, it would be most unwise to ask me anything before I receive any training_** said Tuvok

**_You're too serious_** said Lores

**_Hey! I got an idea, let's teach them all the fun spells. When the Emissary comes, she'll get a kick out of them! _**Said another boy

**_All right, the first spell is called bloodworms _**said Perrin

**_Ooh, that's a good one! _**Said Lores

Tom, Tuvok, and Chakotay looked at each other.

**

**__**Later on, the away team were called to a great banquet. Freya stood at the head of a very long and large table. She cleared her throat and spoke:

"We are gathered here to feast and enjoy 

_ _

_But among us, there is a great one"_

_ _

Freya paused for effect.

"The Emissary is here!" 

_ _

There was an uproar of clapping and hurrahs. Soon, the clamor died down, and Freya spoke again.

_"She will deliver us from the Empress."_

_ _

_"And when she does, we will be free"_

_ _

_"And now, a toast to our savior!"_

_ _

Everyone raised their goblets and clinked them together. Then, the eating began. 

**

Food was heaped onto their plates as waiters walked around serving. Janeway didn't know what any of it was and took only something that resembledpancakes. Carmione was sitting next to her and frowned at her plate. "You need to eat more." She said. A waiter passed by and Carmione stopped him. She forked somethings and put them on Janeway's plate. "That's _Kaja_, it tastes good. Go on, eat it" urged Carmione. Janeway slowly lifted the fork to her mouth and chewed. It _did_ taste good. She ate more and even put some other things on her plate. "Good! You're eating" said Carmione. Soon, the plates were cleared and Freya assembled several mages and a few boys and girls to the center of the table where it was empty. 

**

"Now for some entertainment!" said Freya. Carmione pointed to a girl with red hair, "That's Jaeta" she said. She moved onto another girl, "That's Becca" she said. Then she moved onto the boys, "That's Perrin and Lores" she said. "What are they going to do?" asked Janeway.

"Well, the senior mages will start with some plain things, then they'll move onto the kids, the girls will battle the boys. The winner doesn't get

dumped by slime" explained Carmione. 

Janeway leaned in to watch.

**

The older mages cast a few rainbows and gave the show to the kids. Jaeta and Becca assumed a battle pose while Lores and Perrin stood

around lazily. "Begin!" shouted Freya. Perrin sprang into action and sent a funnel of water towards Becca. Becca's hands flew up and the water sprayed off an unseen shield. Jaeta fired bolts of lightning at Lores and he ended up jumping around everywhere trying not to be hit. The audience laughed at this, when the bolts were gone, he fired a torent of fire at the girls. Thinking quick, Becca and Jaeta held hands and let out a typhoon of water at the torrent of fire. Fire met water and there was steam pouring out. But soon, the water pushed fire back and the water drenched the boys. "Darn!" shouted Perrin. The girls twitched their fingers and slime poured onto the boys. Then they shook hands. After that, the feasting hall emptied.

**

Kathryn was brought to the training hall with Chakotay. Freya gave Janeway a small diamond shaped garnet. "What's this for?" she asked. "It's a gem. Mages use it to amplify their powers. The flame stone should work well with you" said Freya. "Now to use your powers, you have to tap into your inner self. Your very soul" she said. Kathryn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Chakotay's eyes widened as he saw gold and red sparkles surrounding his captain. Freya clapped her hands, "Good" she said. Janeway opened her eyes. "Let's try some simple spells" said Freya. "This is a relaxation spell" she said and demonstrated. 

**

After an hour or so, Janeway had learned several simple spells. Chakotay had watched interested as Janeway put cats to sleep and healed birds. "Now, it is your turn" said Freya to Chakotay. "Me?" he asked. "Yes. Paladins are extremely talented and need vigorous training" said Freya. Chakotay groaned inwardly, Janeway took his seat as he stood and watched. Freya called a sword and it came zooming to her hand. It was a simple one, with a grayish blade and plain hilt. She gave it to Chakotay and he hefted it in his hands. "Paladins are quite different from mages. Your power comes from light and your sword. So you must never lose it" said Freya. "This is a simple sword that is compatible with all people. You'll get a specialized one very soon. Now, tap into the sword's light force" she said. Chakotay held it in front of him and concentrated hard. The sword started to glow with a soft light and it started to get brighter. "Stop!" said Freya as the light almost blinded the people there. She took the sword from Chakotay. "You have a great power source. You'll need armor to keep it at an even flow" she said. She conjured some armor and fitted it on Chakotay. "Do it again" she said. Chakotay did and the armor glowed softly with the sword. "Arc the sword" said Freya. Chakotay swung the sword in a great arc and a rainbow shined. "Not many paladins can do that" murmured Freya. The rainbow glimmered and shined as Chakotay brought his sword down. And it faded away with sparkles. She continued with some swordsman moves and a few spells. Then the training session ended. 

**

Janeway and Chakotay were escorted out by Carmione when they met up with Tuvok and Tom. "How did your session go?" asked Chakotay. "Oh naturally, Tuvok told us the future and I fumbled" said Tom in a very sarcastic voice. "Mr. Paris, must I remind you that I did not foretell the future?" asked Tuvok. Tom muttered something incomprehensible. "We should get back to Voyager" said Janeway. She told Carmione to tell Freya they were going to be back in a few days, then she slapped her commbadge, "Janeway to Voyager, four to beam up" 

To be continued


	3. The Seer

Magicked Lands3 Magicked Lands 

** **

The Seer 

On Voyager, Chakotay and Tuvok went to their quarters and Tom went to the mess hall. Janeway went down to Engineering to pay B'Elanna a visit and to see how the repairs were going. 

She took the powerlift to the lower level and B'Elanna was crouched by a console. Janeway came closer to see that B'Elanna had the metal plating removed from the console. She could see the bare circuits and gel packs. B'Elanna cursed in klingon. "What's wrong?" asked Janeway. "The whole system is fried, it might take up to a week to realign everything and get it up and running again." She said. She recovered from her angry outburst and asked, "How was your trip to the planet?" Janeway sat on a console, "Magical, in a matter of speaking" quirked Janeway. That got B'Elanna's interest up. So Janeway went into a whole discussion on magic and being a mage and such. B'Elanna was very interested, "Tom's a healer? The doctor really got to him then" she said. Janeway laughed, the doctor was a big influence on people. 

Tuvok sat in his quarters. The lights were off and he was dressed a royal purple Vulcan robe. He sat with his legs crossed in front of a bright burning incense stick. The wisps of smoke flew from the stick and surrounded Tuvok. He thought about the planet he had recently visited. Freya explained to them that the first set of four crystals each represented something. The first crystal represented the power of a paladin. Paladins were warriors of light. Myths told that they were the soldiers of god and served him with a full heart and all their love. They were blessed by the powers of love and light. The second crystal showed healers. The majority of a healer's powers were in their heart/soul. Their need/want to help people and experiences fueled that energy. The third crystal showed seers. What he was. Seers had the legendary third eye of the mind. They had the power to see into the future. The last crystal represented mages. Mages were a sort of wizards, only that a mage is a term that is used for both females and males. Mages had a large source of power that was only accessible to them. Unlike paladins, there were evil and good mages.

The second set of crystals that Freya had brought out was to determine what kind of power mages used. Healers, Paladins, and seers only had one source. The first crystal was the power of water. They called that source Blue Ocean crystal. The second was fire, Scarlet Flame. The third was Green Life. The users of that power could control all life. The last crystal had the power of the wind, Swirling Air.

Pushing the unnecessary thoughts from his head,Tuvok took a deep breath that was barley audible and closed his eyes. _ _

_Strength of mind_

_Strength of soul _

_All is balanced _

_There is no emotion _

_There is only peace of mind _

Tuvok broke off his meditation. He didn't _feel_ anything coming on as he usually did. There was no soothing calm, or reassuring stillness. Emotions of irritation rose and he pushed them back down. He took another breath and closed his eyes again. And then there was a flurry of images in his head. Tuvok didn't seem to be Tuvok any more.His eyes snapped open and he put the incense stick out. With the charcoaled end, he found some paper and started scribbling. Then, the dropped the stick and paper and went into his original position. He closed his eyes again. This time, the real Tuvok snapped his eyes open, he knew something strange had happened. His eyes drifted onto the paper, "Full illumination" he called and read what he had written.

**

Tuvok had called Janeway from his quarters and she wondered what the problem could be that she had to go to him. When she entered, to her surprise, the room was brightly lit. "What's the problem Tuvok?" she asked. "I believe that I have had a vision" he said. Then handed her the paper. She read the scribbly handwriting outloud:

The Empress calls

she shall come

Her magic will bind the land together

But the Empress will stop her

She shall try

She shall prevail 

She finished and looked at Tuvok. "Are you sure you wrote this?" she asked. He nodded. "Alright, I'll try to heed these words, but I'm not sure what they mean" she said. She said goodbye when she heard a voice in her head, "**Emissary, come, we need you**" said the voice of Carmione. "**I'll be right down**" she promised and broke the connection. She collected Chakotay, Tuvok, and Tom, then beamed down.

**

Carmione greeted her at the beam down site. "Emissary-" she began. "Call me Kathryn please" she said. "Oh- Kathryn, we are planning to expand out land. We need more space and the city we want has very little guards. And, you must meet the Empress" she said. Tuvok's words echoed in her mind. But she followed Carmione to the meeting room.

Freya gave them a short greeting and jumped straight into the matter at hand. "We will take the small city of Käsort. It's not far from here and very loosely guarded. And meanwhile. . ." she left off. A man took over. He executed a short bow, "Emissary, you are required to meet the Empress. To keep her occupied and to see if we will leave with a negotiation." he said. After a little more explaining, they nodded out.

**

Freya and Gesor (the man who spoke at the meeting) stood at the field before Käsort. They held the mage crystals with them as they prepared for a short battle. Chakotay and Tom stood with them. Tom was in a short white robe and Chakotay had armor and a sword. "We'll start with the Fire mages, a strong attack will do us well" said Gesor fingering the flame crystal. Freya took it from him and cast it in the air. It shined and turned as it sailed in the air, then as if it was anchored there, stood still, still turning. Freya turned from the crystal and faced Tom and Chakotay. "Chakotay, go to the head mage group. Tom, wait with the other healers" she said and they left. Tom grumbled as he joined the largely female group of healers. Chakotay grinned as he joined the head mages. 

**

Janeway fingered the fine fabric of the dress she wore. It wasn't exactly customary, but Freya insisted that she wear this to greet the Empress, Janeway remembered how Freya had become disgusted when she uttered the word, "Empress". 

Janeway would die on the spot if anyone from Voyager saw her. It was a just right fit, I lovely light blue that brought out her eyes that was wrapped around her waist and upper body. The rest of the fabric was let go and it gracefully trailed behind her. An almost transparent, and shimmering scarf-like piece was around her arm and crossed behind her back to her other arm. 'Hot' would be the term Tom would be looking for, and she thanked God that he wasn't with her. She walked up the grand steps to the palace. They seemed to be made of marble, her low heels clicked on it and she found it slightly annoying having not walked in heels for a while. Finally reaching the doors, she pulled them open and walked inside.

**

"Freya!! There's a small army of guards attacking the fire mage front!" shouted Haeta. She was a sentry. "Attack them!" she shouted back. This was bad, very bad, an attack was not expected. "I want the light mages to back them up Haeta, " she said, then consulted Gesor. 

Chakotay was taken by surprise when a mage he was talking to named Jenner suddenly fell down in pain with an arrow bolt in his arm. Immediately, Chakotay turned around finding a small army facing them. He heard the sentry give the shout to attack. The young man burned off the arrow and stood shakily. "Do you need a healer?" asked Chakotay concerned. "No friend, I will be able to fight" he said and concentrated summoning a flurry of fireballs that attacked the oncoming soldiers. The rest of the fire mages were starting with attack of their own. Chakotay, not wanted to be a hindrance tried to remember the lessons he had. 

"Tap into my source" he said to himself and felt the sword's gentle heat in his hands. Two oncomings came at him, he jerked the swords awkwardly, but a flash of light sent the two soldiers flying backwards. He smiled to himself and started to make more executed movements. 

"Gesor, a few of the fire and light mages have been badly injured, we need to send the healers in" said Freya. "It's too early, we need the healers at the end!" protested Gesor. "We will not have an end Gesor if our front breaks down" replied Freya coldly. He sighed looking at the already draining light and fire crystals. "I'm sending five healers" he said and told the next sentry. 

**

As soon as she stepped in, two guards over took her, the immediately backed off as if they were burned. 

"It' s that woman" the first one hissed

"So? We have our orders"

"Well, the renegades would rampage in here if she was harmed. . ." he left off for his partner to figure out the rest.

They seemed to make a negotiation, they didn't touch Janeway, but merely escorted her to the Empress. Making bows, the two went off. 

Liske eyed the so-called Emissary carefully, she was small and the clothes she wore made her look very vulnerable. She thought of several ways of killing her, oh yes, very vulnerable. "What do you seek. . . Emissary?" she asked almost sneering at the last word. "I am Kathryn Janeway, I want a negotiation on behalf of the so-called renegades you wish to kill" she said calmly. Liske twirled one finger around a lock of her black, light blue streaked hair. "Ah yes, those renegades, I'm afraid I have no choice but to destroy them" she said casually, ripped some her hair out. She saw momentary shock in the woman's eyes, it faded quickly. Liske led the small lock of hair drop to the floor. He hair would grow back very soon, it was of no worry to her. 

**

Tom went with the other four healers to the battlefield. He attended a woman laying down. She was a light mage and moaned a little as Tom probed lightly with his hands. "It's all right" he said. "What's your name?" he asked trying to remember exactly how to heal. "I am Katya" she said. "Katya, yeah, that's a pretty name. I have a wife and her name's B'Elanna" he said. "A wife, how wonderful" said Katya faintly. "Hold on girl, hold on" he said and positioned his hands over the woman. A bright flash of light occurred and the woman seemed well, she stood and thanked Tom. 

"You're welcome" he said, realizing he was feeling tired. He cast a simple energy realizing spell and it told him he was thoroughly drained. He rubbed his eyes and headed back to the other healers. 

"Five of our healers have been drained" reported Haeta. "How are the mages holding up?" asked Freya. Haeta shook her head, "Not well, the crystal must be drying out. They'll have to revert to their personal sources soon" Freya shook her head, "How many are injured?" "I can't say for sure, but the number is growing, we won't have enough healers here" Freya made up her mind, 

"Haeta, tell the water and earth mages to erect a shield, we retreat

**

"Empress, my people will take action against you, please consider this" said Janeway. The Empress was sitting on her cursed throne and sat idly once again twirling her fingers with another lock of her hair. "I do not consider threats, Janeway" she said. "This is not a threat" she said. 

Liske stopped twirling her hair, perhaps if I pretend to like her idea, she thought. I can kill her and stop this stupid resistance. Images of killing the Emissary dancing in her head, but she wanted to do this subtly. A simple suicide spell would do the trick, and if it didn't, other ways were free to her. She stepped down from her throne and took Janeway by the hand. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded trying to shake her grip. "Another place" said Liske simply and quickly muttered a relaxation spell. Janeway's head fell onto her shoulder. Liske smiled evilly.

"Liske will take good care of you" 

She took her down to the deepest chamber and began the suicide spell cast. This one needed raw materials, but she had them ready. Janeway, couldn't realize what was happening and sat in the chair with her eyes half-closed. Liske brought a bowl of human blood and made Janeway soak her hands in it. Liske chanted the words to drive the Emissary crazy. And after she was done, wiped her hands clean, lifted the relaxation spell and put Janeway outside..

[Continue to Chapter 4][1]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi2/neopluto/Lands4.html



	4. She Will Try

Magicked Lands

**Magicked Lands**

**She Will Try**

Chakotay and Tom were at "Headquarters" as Tom called it. They sat, drinking some water. Chakotay had put off the sword and armor. Freya came in with Gesor. Chakotay and Tom stood up right away. "This should not have happened!" said Freya. "We did not know there would be a mounted attack" said Gesor, trying to be calm. They broke off their argument at the sight of two staring men. Freya cleared her throat, "Chakotay, there should not have been a prepared attack against us," she said thoughtfully, her anger cooling down. "But how did they know?" asked Tom. "There has to be a spy here" said Gesor. Freya was taken aback,

"But a spy?" "How?" she asked sputtering. "There is no other way, our plans were only open to the village, if anyone else knew, we all would seal the security breach" he said. "The spy could be anyone, an adult, or child" said Freya. "A child?" asked Tom. "But, aren't they. . .innocent?" he asked seeming slightly stupid. "Children here are trained to be mages, and warriors. Children can be turned into spies, it has happened enough times before" she said coldly. Tom seemed to have struck a nerve. He backed off.

**

He and Chakotay sat in the room where they had first started out. The boys surrounded them on the cushions. "Why did she act that way when I asked her about spies?" asked Tom to himself. Lores heard him and leaned closer, as if sharing a secret. "Her child was killed when she was caught spying on the Empress two years ago, she's never been the same about her or them ever since." he said. "She had a child?" Tom asked. "Yeah, her name was Nessa. She wasn't much older than me and actually volunteered to spy. We all tried to stop her, but it was no use. For a while, we didn't see Freya" he said, then went away. Tom thought about it and knew Lores was right. 

**

_The Empress didn't agree with me. She refused._ Thought Kathryn Janeway numbly as she stumbled on the streets. 

_I failed Freya, Carmione, my people! I can't face them again_. She felt waves of sadness, self-pity, and anger was over her.

_I won't make the same mistake, I won't subject my people to my failure. I won't hurt anyone again_ She thought, and made up her mind.

**

Carmione walked the city streets with he hair tied neatly behind her head, she never wore it this way and it made her look very different, all for the better. Freya had sent her to look for the Emissary who had not yet returned. Carmione was worried for her. She weaved through the traffic and people and found the Emissary sitting on the steps of the Senate, she was relieved. She ran over and gave her a quick hug, the Emissary looked up, surprised.

"It's me, Carmione" she said. "Oh" said Janeway. Carmione wondered what was wrong with her, but finding her distracted Carmione and she led her back to their village.

**  


Tom had almost gotten around to telling Chakotay the end of the reason Freya bit his head off before, when Perrin came full throttle at them. "The Emissary is back!!" he said. Tom jerked back instinctively from the boy's sudden speed, then put his head back in the position it was in before. "Thanks Perrin" said Chakotay. And they stood up to take their Captain back to Voyager.

**

On Voyager, it was strangely quiet. Chakotay, back in uniform, wondered why. The Captain was also acting strange and she hadn't come out of her ready room once. He decided to check on her. 

Stepping through the doors, what he saw horrified him. The room had been trashed and the vase she had on her tea table was violently smashed and the remains littered the floor. "Kathryn?" he called almost frightened. He heard a faint, "Damn, and ouch" He went to the desk. "Kathryn?" he asked again. "Leave me be!" she said. "No I won't , what the hell happened?" he said. "Nothing, everything's for your good" she muttered and he traced the sounds from under the desk. He knocked gently, "Kathryn" he said. 

She seemed to have lost it, "Stop it! Just stop it! Go away! Dammit! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" she bellowed the last sentence. He wouldn't let her do whatever she was going to do and he was not going to get the hell away from her, with great effort, he pushed the table aside. 

Janeway sat on the floor, with her hair out of place. She fumbled with something in her hands, he tried to get a closer look, but she screamed at him. Then he realized it was a shard of glass, long thick glass from the vase. Her fingers were bleeding and she kept playing with it, trying to get a good grip without nicking herself more. "Kathryn, give the glass to me" he said slowly. "No!" she said like a child not giving up a plaything. "Give it to me, now!" he said, he held out his hand. "Let me die in peace" she said almost sounding exasperated. "Die?" he whispered. She finally found a way to hold the long sharp and began to raise it in the air. "No!" he shouted. and lunged at it.

**

Time seemed to slow and he felt like he was flying. In slow motion, he grabbed the glass and flung in away. He landed hard on the floor face first. "You!" she started. "I hate you!" she shrieked and dived towards the glass. He grabbed her and smoothed her hair, "what the hell were you trying to do?" he asked over and over. Her hands kept groping towards the glass. _She's going to need medical help_ he realized and somehow managed to tap his commbadge. "Chakotay to sickbay, emergency medical beam up for two" he said and they disappeared.

To be continued. . .

[Back to the Fanfiction page][1]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi2/neopluto/Alice_Fanfiction.html



End file.
